Hidden Line
by Bid'ah Slayer
Summary: kisah seorang Corite bernama Axel bersama teman-temannya. sebuah Spin-Off dari Journey For Identity. mengisahkan kehidupannya setelah ia kehilangan keluarganya, haruskan ia melanjutkan hidup dengan berpaku pada alasan ; kenapa Clannya hancur dan hanya ia yg tersisa. atau menyerah, membiarkan dirinya tertelan sang waktu dan melupakan semua penderitaan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.
1. Hidden Line

**[Rework 2nd]**

 **FirstWord : ini adalah Spin-Off dari JFI, seting waktu delapan bulan setelah chapter 16, tepatnya seminggu sebelum November 133 NE.**

 **Segala karakter disini tidak ada sangkut paut dengan nama asli seseorang.**

 **RF Online made by CCR.**

 **Happy read!**

* * *

Hidden Line

Di suatu bukit beralaskan rumput,terlihat dua sosok pemuda Corite saling menyerang, pandangan tajam dari masing-masing insan tak lepas dari lawan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

TRANGG!

ZRANGG!

Senjata mereka saling beradu, Pisau tipe Katana dengan Pisau tipe Defender.

BLOKK!

Katana lainnya beradu dengan prisai ; Beam Shield.

Setelah senjata mereka saling beradu, mereka segera melompat menjauh, kembali pada posisi 'aman' sekaligus mengamati pergerakan yang mungkin lawan mereka lakukan dan bagaimana cara mereka mengambil celah.

"Hah.. hah… Boleh juga lu, Roni." Ujar pemuda Corite berambut Biru Tua sambil mengatur nafas.

"Heh.. hehe… sudah gue duga, gaya bertarung lu itu terlalu serampangan, pasti sekarang lu kehabisan tenaga, iya 'kan?" jawab pemuda berambut putih yang dipanggil Roni.

"Sebagai musuh, gak akan gue jawab pertanyaan yang satu itu."

Mengakhiri basa-basi, Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung menerjang kearah lawannya dengan menghunuskan salah satu Katananya.

"!"

Dengan sigap, Roni memasang prisainya dalam posisi siaga.

BRAKK!

Benturan keras terjadi, namun kali ini bukan senjata dengan prisai, melainkan…

"A-apa?!..." ujar Roni terkejut.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menggunakan tameng lawannya sebagai penopang kaki agar ia dapat melompat, dan setelah itu, ia sekarang tepat berada diatas sang musuh.

Drap…

ia mendarat tepat dibelakan pengguna tameng dan langsung mengarahkan ujung katana nan tajam kearah leher Roni sebelum Roni sempat menoleh.

"Skak." serunya tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan didetik-detik kemenangannya.

"…" Roni menghela nafas singkat "Gak secepet itu!"

TRANGG!

Berbekal mengumpulkan fokus yang dalam waktu singkat, ia berpaling dengan cepat sembari mengayunkan Defender agar katana milik lawannya tak menembus tengkuknya.

Kedua belati kembali beradu membuat percikan api karena besi yang bergesek. Namun memontum sengit itu hanya terjadi sebentar saja, karena sekarang katana lain sudah mengancamnya.

"Mat." sambung corite berambut biru.

…

.

"Oke-oke, gue mengaku kalah." seru Roni pasrah. "Gak gue sangka, lu bakal ngelakuin itu Xel." serunya pada Corite berambut biru yang bernama Axel, iapun merebahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan yang ia anggap seperti matras.

"Lu juga, gak gue duga sikap kepala batu lu tetep dibawa-bawa saat lagi sparing begini." balasnya kini sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gaya bertarunglu berubah sejak kita terakhir ketemu, jadi lebih ke offensive, berutal, gunain dua senjata pula. Dari Siapa lu mempelajarinya?" Tanya Roni pada lawan bicaranya.

"Elrond Harvey"

"Elrond Harvey… umm.. oh, si mata satu itu ya?"

"Gak sopan! Walaupun Begitu, ia mentor gue. karena dia, gue bisa mengalahin lu 'kan?"

Huh…

Roni menghela nafas mendengar sindiran yang dilempar sahabatnya.

"Yahh.. gue hanya tak ngeduga aja, dulu saat kita masih turgon*, lu gak lebih hebat dari gue. namun setelah lu diajari olehnya, ternyata kemampuan lu berkembang pesat. Dan gak terduga."

"Haha… jangan bicara seakan lu gak jauh berkembang, beberapa bulan gak ketemu gue juga gak nyangka kemampuan bertarung dan pertahanan lu layaknya Cannibal bercula satu. Hahaha…"

Mereka berduapun tertawa.

"Btw, kenapa lu bisa dapet pelatihan special dibawah pengawasan Elrond Harvey?"

"Spesial? lu terlalu berlebihan, dia hanya seorang sahabat dari mendiang ayah gue, mungkin dia memiliki hutang atau janji dengannya untuk ngajarin gue sepeninggalannya. Karena cuma gue seoranglah yang tersisa dari clan gue, jadi hanya dia yang tau bagaimana cara melatih gue agar menjadi seperti ayah gue. Mungkin…" jelas pemuda berambut biru, diakhiri ketidak pastian akan jawabannya.

"Drakho ya… eumm.. maaf ya Xel, membuat lu teringat masalah itu." ucap Roni menyesal. Agar membuat suasana tak canggung, iapun segera melontarkan pertanyaan

"Xel, nanti pas naik tingkat, profesi apa yang bakal lu ambil? Kalau gue udah pasti Knight agar menjadi Black Knight."

"Gue masih belum tau mau mengambil profesi akhir apa, tapi kayanya gue bakal mengambil profesi pertama sebagai Champion."

"Mungkin lu bakal jadi Templar, mengingat si mata satu berasal dari clan Dragunov; yang notabennya Templar."

"Ya… bisa aja, lihat bagaimana nanti dah." ucap Axel dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya, mengikuti Roni.

Ditengah mereka bersantai, tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang telah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi, dan kini ia mendekat.

tap.. tap.. tap…

"Wah wah, sehabis berlatih memang enaknya rebahan di rumput sambil memandangi awan yah?"

"Iya dong…" jawab Roni acuh tak acuh tanpa melihat sumber suara.

" _Sett… Ron!"_ bisik rekannya untuk menyadarkannya.

"Bay de way, siapa sih si mata satu itu?" Tanya sosok yang baru datang pada Roni yang asik memandang awan.

"Masa' gak tau? Tentu saja si Ha…" Roni yang bicara, tiba-tiba menghentikan suara yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya ia ajak bicara.

"Ha… hari ini cerah sekali yah hehe…" lanjutnya ngeles mentok dengan dibumbui senyum-senyum layaknya anak flem.

"Jangan memperalihkan pembicaraan, siapa si mata satu itu?" ujar sang penanya dengan nada datar.

"Engg…" hanya suara itu yang mampu ia buat, enggan untuk meneruskan.

"Jawab wahai Roni Gee Siegdarker" seru sang empunya suara dengan nada selow, namun itu jelas terasa tajam untuk Roni.

"I-itu anda, Elrond Harvey… Dragunov. Maafkan aku Tuan Harvey" ucapnya seraya menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Khawatir hal buruk akan ia terima.

"… sepuluh putaran."

"H-hah? Apa yang anda bicarakan tuan Harvey?" Tanya Roni heran.

"Kau mau memperoleh maafku 'kan? Larilah sepuluh putaran bukit itu, lalu kau kumaafkan" ucap Elrond Harvey.

"A-a…" Roni seakan mematung mendengar persyaratan yang dibebankan padanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lakukan, atau kau mau disidang karena menghina atasan dan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih 'menyenangkan'?" serunya memberi pilihan.

"Ba-baiklah Elrond…" Ronipun segera berlari menuju bukit yang jaraknya bisa dibilang lumayan.

" _Sibodoh…"_ bisiknya kesal seraya menjauh.

"Aku mendengarnya, tambah lima putaran" timpal Harvey.

.

Sementara Roni berlari menjalankan 'Hak' nya, mereka berdua berteduh dibawah pohon yang letaknya tak jauh, juga untuk mengawasi Roni agar tak mengurangi jatahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahabatmu, Axel?" Tanya Harvey membuka percakapan. Namun perhatian sepasang netranya tetap tertuju pada Roni yang sedang ia kerjai, hitung-hitung memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Walaupun sebenarnya hinaan yang tertuju padanya tak terlalu ia ambil pusing.

"Tidak buruk, delapan bulan tak bertemu, senang rasanya bisa melihat sahabatku berubah dengan pesat, tadi kami baru bertemu dan memutuskan untuk sparing. Aku juga tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan yang lainnya, guru." jawab Axel dengan tatapan mata memperhatikan hal yang sama dengan gurunya.

"Ya, aku tau kalau kalian tadi bertarung, teknikmu menggunakan prisai musuh sebagai batu loncatan boleh juga, itu sesuatu hal yang tak ku duga sebelumnya."

"Anda melihat kami bertarung? Biasanya anda dihari secerah ini selalu tidur siang dibawah pohon, namun tadi aku tak melihat anda."

"Diatas, aku tidur di sana." jawab Harvey sambil menunjuk kearah dahan yang besar.

"Oh ya, kau tadi bilang kalau kau tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman mu 'kan?" Tanya Harvey memastikan apa yang dikatakan Axel sebelumnya.

"Ya benar." jawab Axel.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau minggu depan akan ku carikan tim, agar kau bisa bertemu dengan yang lainnya, juga mempunyai banyak teman."

"H-Hah?! Anda serius guru? Tapi… bukannya pembagian tim sudah pas? Mengingat saat aku menjadi murid anda karena aku adalah prajurit yang kebetulan tak memiliki pasangan untuk dijadikan tim yang jumlah minimalnya tiga orang?" jelas Axel pada gurunya.

"Bila kau mempercayai itu, maka jawabannya ya, Jumlahnya kebetulan tidak pas. Namun bila kau bertanya kenapa orang itu mesti kau, itu karena aku yang memintanya."

"Anda yang memintanya?" ucap Axel bingung.

"Ya. Anggap saja itu permintaan yang terkabul atau Decem yang mengatur. Kau bebas mempercayai yang mana."

Keduanyapun terdiam, walau hanya beberapa saat, namun atmosfer disekeliling mereka jelas terasa berubah, drastis.

"... Lalu…" Axelpun mulai melontarkan sepatah kata, yang nantinya akan diikuti oleh kata lainnya yang membentuk sebuah kalimat pertanyaan.

"…saat aku memasuki tim baru itu, apa aku akan sekelompok dengan orang yang ku kenal?"

Sebenarnya ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ditanyakan dalam benaknya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa berat untuk menanyakannya, iapun menanyakan pertanyaan itu, untuk menepis prasangkanya.

"Mungkin" jawab Harvey sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Merapihkan bajunya, lalu bicara

"Selama delapan bulan kau ku latih, aku tau lu memang seperti dia. Dan tentu aku mengetahui sifat dan apa yang ada dipikiranmu, termasuk saat ini. kau mengetahui kalau minggu depan adalah waktunya bulan war, dan aku adalah salah satu orang yang akan ikut di dalamnya.

Yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan adalah

'Kenapa aku dimasukkan kedalam tim lain' bukan pertanyaan yang tadi kau ucapkan ; seperti berusaha mengelak."

Mendengar jawaban gurunya, Axel tampak tercengang, ia tak menduga gurunya tau apa yang sebenarnya ia risaukan. Karena walau ia sangat ingin bertemu teman-temannya, sosok di depannya yang sebagai guru jelas tidak tergantikan. Terasa delapan bulan bersama, ia telah menjadi sosok pengganti yang penting, seorang ayah… keluarga…

"Ta-tapi… bila aku tak mengatakan kalau aku ingin bertemu teman-teman ku, apa aku tidakjadi dipindahkan?" Tanya Axel, kembali mencoba mengelak.

Harveypun menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap keatas, menyaksikan beberapa cercah cahaya yang berusaha menembus rindangnya pohon tempat mereka berdua bernaung, lalu mengatakan…

"Dengar Axel, jawabannya adalah ; aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dihari kedepan. kau pasti faham apa maksudku itu. Oleh sebab itu, aku harus mencarikan pengganti diriku, dan kuharap kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku tak bisa membuat ayah mu kecewa karenaku, tidak setelah kepergiannya."

Setelah Harvey menjawab, iapun berlalu meninggalkan Axel juga Roni yang sedang berlari mengitari bukit.

.

.

"Hah.. hah… Xel, kemana si mata satu itu?" Tanya Roni dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Dia dah pergi"

"Dari tadi?"

"Ya."

"Sitt, tau begitu tadi gue kurangi saja jumlah putarannya." maki Roni kesal sendiri.

.

.

"Lu kenapa Xel? Tampang lu murung begitu. Apa tadi si mata satu ngomong sesuatu yang gak menyenangkan?" Tanya Roni membuka percakapan dalam langkah mereka menuju 'rumah' masing-masing.

"Ah, enggak. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau minggu depan gue akan dimasukkan ke dalam tim baru."

"Tim? Kalau begitu mungkin lu adalah salah satu orang yang termasuk dalam tim rombakan."

"Rombakan?" ujar Axel heran.

"Ya, kabarnya beberapa tim akan dirombak, dan mereka yang mempunyai skill diatas rata-rata akan dipindahkan, entah dilatih secara khusus seperti yang selama ini lu alami mungkin, atau dimasukkan dalam komposisi tim tertentu. Itu saja yang gue tau, enggak terlalu jelas memang. Sebagian orang menganggap hanya desas desus, sebagian lagi percaya walau dengan alasan yang berbeda karena memang terjadi." jelas Roni.

"Oh.. begitu ya…"

"Hehe… kuharap kita bisa satu tim." seru Roni menunjukkan senyum berserta rentetan gigi putihnya.

"Memang lu mengalami perombakan juga?"

"Enggak, tapi siapa tahu besok demikian. Gue yakin kalau kita berada di tim yang sama, pasti kita gak terkalahkan."

"Ya, lu benar. Semoga saja itu terwujud."

.

.

"Aku pulang." seru Axel memasuki pintu rumah.

"Oh, kenapa kau pulang sore sekali?" seru seseorang dari dalam.

"Tadi kami sempet hunt sebentar dan menjual beberapa barang ke sundries. Guru sendiri baru pulang?" seru Axel pada gurunya ; Elrond Harvey.

Axel dan gurunya memang tinggal dalam rumah yang sama. Lebih tepatnya selama ini Axel tinggal di rumah Harvey. Sejak ia dimentori olehnya, sejak itu pula Axel tinggal di sana. Mendapatkan pelatihan 'khusus' dan terisolasi dari teman-teman sebayanya. Itu adalah harga yang ia mesti bayar, namun semua itu akan berubah dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ya, aku baru saja sampai, rapat mengenai strategi perang sungguh merepotkan." ujar Harvey sambil meletakkan makanan ke meja makan.

"Guru memasak makanan hari ini?"

"Mumpung tadi saat pulang aku melihat makanan laut sedang murah. Jadi aku memasaknya."

"Yasudah, aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti biar aku yang mencuci piringnya." ucap Axel sembari melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Axel, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini mengenai hal yang tadi siang kita bicarakan."

"He'emm…" suara yang bisa ia keluarkan karena sedang penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau akan menemui anggota tim mu besok."

"UHUKK!" Axel tiba-tiba saja tersedak saat mendengar perkataan gurunya.

Iapun langsung mengambil air yang sanggup ia gapai dan meminumnya…

Gluk.. gluk.. gluk…

BRUSHHH…

"APA?! Katanya minggu depan, kok jadi mendadak?" seru Axel heran.

"Rapat mengenai strategi perang itu memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga. Belum lagi rapat clan. Aku tak bisa melakukan semua itu secara bersamaan. Jadi aku langsung menemui rekanku dan membicarakannya. Ia menyanggupi dan besok pagi kau pergi ke Istana Numerus, tunggu lah di sana." jelas Harvey sambil melanjuti minum tehnya.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi mentorku?"

"Kenalanku, lebih tepatnya anak didikku. Ia bernama Rasikh, Anclaime Rasikh. Dia adalah anak yang berbakat. Menduduki pangkat Anclaime saat ini dengan umur 19 tahun."

"Se-Sembilan belas tahun?!" "Guru pasti bercanda, dia hanya dua tahun diatas ku sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku harus mencari penggantiku yang terbaik 'kan?"

"Ah, iya." Seru Axel kembali menyantap makanannya. Lagi, seperti tadi siang, suasana menjadi hening.

…

Cukup lama suasana hening ini berada ditengah-tengah mereka, axelpun membuka pertanyaan. "Ngomong-ngomong, seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

"Umm…Dia tampan, perempuan banyak yang menyukainya, dan…"

"Fisik -_- " Sela Axel dengan muka datar.

"Fisik, ia sepertinya lebih tinggi darimu kurang lebih 20 cm. berambut hitam, dan postur tubuh yang tegap."

"Nah, kalau begitu aku tak akan susah mencarinya esok."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Axel bangun pada pukul 06:07 pagi. Seperti biasa, dialah yang bertugas membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan sang guru, Sebelum semuanya mengawali aktivitas masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi guru." ucap Axel memberi hormat padanya.

"Hoammzz… Pagi." Jawab Harvey masing mengantuk.

"Oh ya, anda ada rapat penting pagi ini?" Tanya Axel membuka pembicaraan sambil mengolesi mentega di roti yang akan ia bakar.

"Rapat, pagi ini? Sepertinya tidak ada. Rapatnya siang kok" jawabnya sambil duduk lalu meminum kopi yang sudah tersedia, kopi hitam cap Pesawat Api.

"Tidak ada? Tapi tadi ada seseorang mengantarkan surat ini, sepertinya isinya sangat penting. Ia sampai terengah-engah saat mengantarkannya" ujar Axel sambil menyerahkan surat yang tersegel tanda aliansi suci Cora.

"Surat.. penting.." iapun membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

BRUSHHH!

"Rapat Mengenai Senjata!" seru Harvey kaget sampai menyemburkan kopi yang hendak ia minum.

"Rapat tentang senjata?" ucap Axel dengan nada heran.

 _Apakah aliansi suci sudah mempunyai senjata baru? Kalau begitu kejayaan Cora sudah di depan mata!_

Batin Axel sambil menghidangkan roti yang sudah ia bakar.

"Ya, rapat tentang senjata…" ucap Harvey sambil kembali meminum kopinya.

BRUSHHH!

"Pagi ini, pukul 06:30!" Harvey kembali menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya.

"Axel, pukul berapa sekarang?!"

"Pukul 06:19." Ujarnya sambil melihat chronometer yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti kau bawa kunci rumahnya. Aku akan segera berangkat." ucap Harvey segera bergegas kekamar mandi.

…

.

.

 ***Ruang Rapat Majlis Tinggi Aliansi Suci Cora***

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, maka saya selaku pemimpin rapat ini, juga pemimpin dari tim research pengembangan senjata, dengan nama Decem yang suci, dan atas seizin Yang Mulia Quaine Khan, saya menyatakan rapat dimulai." ucap sang pemimpin rapat, Uskup Renault Smirnov Rosario pada para peserta rapat.

.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, senjata yang kita dan bangsa lain gunakan adalah senjata yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatannya sesuai dengan kekuatan penggunanya dengan batas tertentu. Peningkatan kekuatan senjata itu sendiri dipengaruhi kekuatan force pengguna. Dilatarbelakangi demikian, kita, bangsa Cora adalah bangsa yang unggul dalam kekuatan force. Maka dari itu kami selaku tim research berinisiatif dan juga terus berupaya membuat suatu terobosan baru dalam persenjataan agar tercapainya kekuasaan Cora disektor Novus ini.

Dark Force, diberkati oleh Decem dengan kekuatan besar. Kami telah menemukan bagaimana cara kekuatai itu agar tersusupi dalam senjata yang kita gunakan selama ini. Namun sifat force gelap yang cenderung tak stabil, membuat tidak semua senjata cocok. Banyak dari percobaan kami gagal yang berujung pada hancurnya senjata uji coba. Namun Decem senantiasa menjanjikan keberhasilan bagi hambanya yang tak berputus asa.

Hari ini, kami tim research telah mengujicobakan penemuan kami yang tempo hari telah berhasil kami ciptakan. Sengaja memang kami tak mempublikasikan karena penelitian ini bersifat rahasia. Kami tak mau informasi ini bocor sehingga jatuh pada bangsa lain.

Senjata yang berhasil kami buat adalah transformasi dari Lance, senjata tipe tombak dengan tingkat (level) 40. Percobaan pada Lance menunjukkan reaksi stabil, dan dengan itu kami menamakan senjata tersebut adalah…"

Uskup juga selaku ketua peneliti menahan perkataannya sambil memberi isyarat pada seseorang untuk membawakan hasil penelitian yang delapan bulan sudah dibuat.

"Intense Black Lance"

Para petinggi aliansi suci Cora yang menghadiri rapat rahasia ini dibuat tercengang. Mereka menyaksikan senjata yang belum pernah diciptakan sebelumnya. Sebuah kunci menuju kemenangan.

"Sebuah tombak yang akan membawa kita pada pintu kejayaan."

.

Setelah Uskup mempresentasikan hasil ciptaannya, seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Uskup, mengingat senjata ini akan digunakan saat perang nanti. Siapakah pengguna tombak ini."

"Berdasarkan keputusan dan izin yang mulia Quaine Khan yang diberikan padaku, aku menunjuk pengguna tetap dari Intense Black Lance ini adalah pengguna pertamanya, yaitu Alco Holec Dragunov." Jawab sang Uskup.

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu gegabah namanya? Membiarkan anak berumur 22 tahun memegang kunci kejayaan Cora? Maksudku, aku yakin di ruangan ini pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya, juga keheranan sepertiku. Kenapa mesti dia yang masih anak kemarin sore yang menggunakannya. Sedangkan banyak diantara kita yang jauh lebih berpengalaman yang pantas untuk mendapatkannya." seru seorang pria berambut perak panjang. Ia memperotes dengan lantang sambil berdiri.

Mendengar protesan keras dari salah satu peserta rapat, Uskup Renault merasa tidak terkejut, ia sudah bisa menduganya kalau hal ini akan terjadi, tepat dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama ku ucapkan terimakasih padamu, tuan Silver Lance, yang menurutmu telah mewakili pertanyaan sebagian besar orang diruangan ini.

Memang, seperti yang kau fikirkan, aku juga sudah memikirkannya. Memang Alco adalah prajurit yang muda, namun dia bukanlah anak kemarin sore. Dia sudah beberapa kali menjalankan misi di daerah netral, bertempur dengan bangsa lain, juga telah beberapakali mengikuti war. Atas dasar itu dan dengan perhitungan lainnyalah aku memilihnya, selain **hak prerogratif** yang Quanie Khan berikan padaku." Ucap Uskup menjelaskan, iapun sempat menekankan kata 'Hak Prerogratif' pada kalimatnya.

"Akupun sebelumnya telah memilih calon yang pas sebelum pilihan jatuh pada Alco…"

"Siapa itu?" Tanya seorang yang disebut Silver Lance.

"Rekanmu, Gold Lance. Seandainya ia tak gugur dalam misi di Sette, mungkin ia yang akan menggenggam tombak ini sekarang." jawab Uskup dengan gesture tegas, bertatap tajam.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari ketua peneliti, dengan raut kesal, silver lance kembali duduk.

"Selain itu, aku sudah mempunyai rencana. Biar ini kita bahas menjadi rapat strategi perang. Dengan 'anak baru' yang memegang kunci kemenangan kita. Ini akan menjadi serangan kejutan yang tak terduga bagi pihak Accretian dan Bellatean.

Sama seperti kemunculan senjata ini, dengan ia yang membawanya. Ia dan kunci kemenangan tidak akan diduga oleh pihak musuh. Lain halnya bila yang membawa adalah Archon atau yang lainnya. Dengan mudah mereka akan menyadari, mengamati, lalu membangun rencana agar menangani kekuatan baru kita.

Itu semua tidak boleh terjadi, dan kita tak mau itu terjadi.

Untuk mendukung agar Alco selaku pemegang kunci sukses dalam menghancurkan chip. Ia akan kumasukkan dalam tim yang langsung dikomandoi oleh Elrond Harvey Black Dragunov."

"A-apa? Maksudku… A-aku?"ucap Harvey terkejut, karena sudah menjadi sikapnya cepat bosan dan mengantuk dalam mengikuti rapat. Terlebih yang bersifat dadakan seperti ini. Sehingga biasanya ia tertidur.

"Ada apa Harvey? Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Renault.

"Tidak tuan, saya hanya memastikan apa yang saya dengar saja." Jawab Harvey memberi alasan agar terlihat tetap fokus.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya strategi perang akan dilanjutkan oleh Archon. Saya undur diri dulu."

.

" _Eh Haan, tadi Uskup Renault ngomongin apaan? Kok bawa-bawa nama gue?"_ bisik Harvey pada teman sebelahnya

" _Uhh.._. _penting banget Vey, penting banget, hajat orang banyak malah, kalo lu gagal bisa turun pangkat luh."_ Jawab temannya yang dipanggil Haan.

" _Et dah, serius, kalo penting kenapa lu gak bangunin gue sih?!"_ Bisik Harvey kesal akan kelakuan temannya.

.

.

 ***Istana Numerus***

Di istana Numerus, Axel sedang menunggu mentor dan rekan tim barunya. Sepertinya ia sampai terlalu pagi, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar meminjam buku di perpustakaan milik aliansi suci.

"'Clan-clan Bellatean'?" serunya dengan nada heran setelah mendapati salah satu buku kusam yang sedikit tersembunyi letaknya. Mungkin terjatuh sehingga tidak dapat dibersihkan oleh librariant.

Iapun membuka halaman secara acak, lalu sampai dihuruf G

"Gy… Gymnastiar? Ughh.. ejaannya susah sekali, Grymnestre? Terserah." dumelnya mendapati ejaan yang susah dilafalkan.

'Adalah clan yang diyakini telah punah dari federasi union. Mereka adalah clan yang haus akan peperangan…'

"Yang benar saja, mana ada clan begitu." Ucapnya tak membaca seluruh halaman. iapun kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya secara acak.

"Lac.. Lachrymose? Terserah…" lagi, ia sedikit kesusahan mengeja bahasa yang rumit.

'Adalah clan dari bellato yang dikenal licik dalam muslihat bertarung, sejauh ini mereka diketahui hampir menyerupai gaya bertarung dari kelas Stealler...'

" _Hmph… licik? Terdengar lebih seperti seorang mesum yang memuja kaki…"_

Batinnya, iapun membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Redmoon."

'Dari informasi yang berhasil Hashashin dapatkan, kabarnya mengatakan bahwa seluruh anggota dari Clan Redmoon telah terbunuh karena insiden tertentu. Tidak diketahui pasti apa penyebabnya, namun ciri-ciri yang dikenal dari clan ini adalah iris mata yang berwarna merah darah…'

" _Seluruh anggota clan terbunuh… ugh, setidaknya mereka masih lebih beruntung karena tidak merasakan penderitaan. Karena semuanya terbunuh."_

Tiba-tiba Axel menyadari sesuatu, "Tar dulu, kalo ada waktu buat baca begini. Kenapa gak gue cari aja tentang clan gue? Kenapa mesti repot-repot cari tentang clan bangsa musuh?" seru Axel bermonolog.

Iapun memutuskan untuk segera mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya. Namun saat ia berpaling badan…

BRUKK!

"Aww, maafkan aku." ucapnya sambil mengelus hidungnya yang kesakitan.

"Wah, apa yang sedang kau cari anak muda?" seru pria yang ditabrak, pria berambut biru panjang yang dikuncir itupun memungut buku yang terjatuh. "Buku ini nampak usang, Clan-clan Bellatean?" serunya sambil membuka halaman secara acak.

"Roseblood ; Clan dari Bellatean yang pandai dalam berburu. Punya bakat mematikan pada sebagian kecil anggotanya. Diturunkan secara matrineal…" setelah ia membaca dengan suara jelas, ia berkata

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah lama mencari tentang buku ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan bila aku meminjamnya terlebih dahulu?"

Axel yang semula menelisik penampilan orang yang ditubruknya langsung menghentikannya, menatap orang yang mengajak bicara, lalu menjawab "Tidak. Memang apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan buku itu?" Tanya Axel sedikit curiga.

"Haha… hanya sesuatu yang mesti dilakukan, bisnis." jawabnya dengan senyum.

Iapun lalu merogoh saku celananya, lalu memberikannya pada Axel.

"Ini, ucapan terimakasih dari ku."

" _Koin… emas?"_ Batin Axel, namun saat ia hendak berterimakasih. Orang itu sudah lenyap dari hadapannya.

.

.

Dirasa waktunya untuk kembali ke gerbang Istana Numerus, Axelpun langsung pergi, khawatir yang lain sudah lama menunggu.

Nampak sudah ada tiga orang berdiri di sana, seorang lelaki yang dijabarkan ciri-cirinya kemarin oleh Elrond Harvey, dan dua wanita lainnya. Sebaya dengan Axel.

" _Re-rekanku… wanita semua?"_ Batin Axel sedikit terkejut.

Ia kinipun menghampiri mereka dan mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat pagi." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan, 90 derajat.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa melihatnya sedikit tak menduga. Karena ia membungkuk terlalu formal.

"Kau pasti Axel 'kan? Murid Cham- Elrond Harvey." seru pria yang bernama Rasikh.

"Ya, itu namaku."

"Lain kali tidak usah memakai gaya terlalu formal. Aku juga bisa menerima salam biasa kok. Umur kita semua tidak terlalu jauh." ucapnya.

"Ah, iya benar. Maafkan saya, karena terbiasa memberi salam seperti itu pada Elrond Harvey."

"Yaudah, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah semuanya, karena semua sudah berkumpul. Maka mari kita memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Dimulai dariku."

"Namaku Rasikh, Anclaime Rasikh. Umurku 19 tahun. Profesiku adalah Templar."

Setelah Anclaime Rasikh memperkenalkan diri, kecuali Axel, para gadis sedikit terkejut, mengetahui umur mentor mereka hanya berbeda sedikit diatas mereka.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Kau." Seru Anclaime Rasikh pada gadis berambut hitam perak terurai disebelahnya.

"Namaku Rachel, Rachela Anant Nobleist. Umurku 16, aku adalah seorang Spiritualist. Sebelum dipindahkan dalam tim ini. Aku sebelumnya berada di tim Taurus 11 bersama Bima Draguila dan Shre Chalyvsen. Mohon kerjasamanya." ucapnya diakhiri dengan rundukan ala bangsawan.

Untuk beberapa detik, Axel dibuat terpaku akan perkenalan rekan barunya itu. Rambut yang turun saat ia merunduk seakan memantulkan secercah cahaya Niger. Ditambah aksesori yang berada dikepalanya. Membuat kesan elite saat pertama bertemu.

"Namaku Kharina, Kharina Lumine Knowlight. Aku adalah seorang ranger. Kelak aku akan menjadi Adventurer. Sebelumnya aku berada di tim Aries 31, bersama Hadd Sliverwing dan Ravly Freewind. Umurku 17 tahun. Semoga kedepannya kita bisa berkerjasama dengan baik. Mohon bantuannya." seru seorang gadis berambut hijau dikepang. Sebelumnya Axel tidak pernah bertemu dengan banyak orang, dalam arti tak mengetahui bila ia akan bertemu dengan gadis dengan gaya rambut yang seperti Kharin gunakan sekarang, ia terlihat sangat… cantik.

Umur prajurit Cora memang terbilang muda. Karena dalam tingkat masa pertumbuhan (Pubertas) tergolong cepat, sedangkan penuaan lambat. Corite mandapatkan awal bentuk tubuh maksimalnya saat berumur 16 tahun. Dan mampu hidup selama 200 tahun. Berbeda dengan Bellatean yang mendapatkan awal bentuk tubuh maksimal pada usia 22 tahun, dan mampu hidup hingga 150 tahun. [Z]

"Axel! Sekarang giliranmu memperkenalkan diri." seru Anclaime Rasikh mengingatkan Axel yang entah memikirkan apa. Atau lebih tepatnya entah terpaku melihat 'apa'.

"A-ah.. iya, Perkenalkan, namaku Axel Anubis Drakho. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku adalah seorang Warrior. Masalah tim, sebelumnya aku tak masuk tim apapun…"

"Hah? Yang benar kamu Xel?" ujar Rachel langsung memanggil nama depannya.

"U-um.. Benar… saat pembagian tim, kebetulan jumlah pesertanya ganjil, dalam arti tim yang harus terbentuk dengan tiga orang. Aku merupakan seorang yang tak memiliki pasangan." setelah ia mengatakan itu, Rachel dan Kharina tertawa.

"Haha… kamu Badluck ya, Badluck Axel, haha…" ujar gadis berambut hitam perak. Namun ditertawakan tidak membuat Axel manjadi malu, ia malu melainkan baru kali ini melihat wanita tertawa, wanita cantik saat membentuk senyuman di wajahnya.

"Be-begitukah? Menurutku tidak badluck juga. Selama ini aku mendapatkan pelatihan dari Elrond Harvey. Ia yang mengajariku gaya bertarung yang pantas untukku. Aku merasa… dengannya aku bisa tertuntun menemui takdirku." Sempat ia tertegun saat hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menyadari, bahwa posisinya saat ia berdiri mengartikan kalau mungkin saja dalam waktu dekat ia tidak akan bertemu dengan guru yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga… ayah…

"Baiklah, kalian sedang ditingkat 28 'kan? Kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai misi kalian." ujar pria berambut hitam sambil melihat list misi di log questnya.

"Kumpulkan sepuluh Siar Blibend dan sepuluh Jemz Riar."

"Mengumpulkan barang dari hunting? Yah.. itu hal yang paling aku tidak suka." Keluh Kharin, Rachelpun menyetujuinya.

"Bukannya ini lebih gampang? Kita bisa mendapatkan beberapa item hunt sekaligus dari satu monster, dengan begitu misi akan lebih cepat selesai." ucap Axel.

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik menghanguskan 40 monster dengan forceku ketimbang harus mengacak-acak mayat mereka hanya demi item hunt." tolak Rachel.

"Sama, aku lebih baik melubangi kepala mereka dengan anak panahku." sambung Kharin.

" _Duh, begini toh repotnya setim sama perempuan. Pantes Guru gak nikah-nikah."_ Batin Axel memandang keatas langit biru nan cerah.

Anclaime Rasikhpun berkata "Dan ingat, walaupun kalian satu tim. Namun untuk misi kali ini adalah misi personal. Hasilnya aku tinggu saat Niger tepat berada diatas dengan mosisi 90 derajat." ujarnya pada anak buahnya.

"Eh, kok begitu sih." perotes para kaum Hawa. Namun bukan itu yang Axel heran,

"Anclaime tidak mengawasi kami saat menjalankan misi?" ujar Axel.

"Aku baru saja mendapat panggilan mengenai war yang akan datang. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu Axel, kau adalah ketuanya." balasnya diakhiri dengan senyum, lalu berteleportasi kesesuatu tempat.

" _Wutt? gue harus mengawasi mereka juga? Mereka belum tentu mau ngejalanin misi ini, gue juga yang harus jadi ketuanya… oh Decem, bantulah hambamu ini…"_ Batin Axel sambil berfacepalm.

.

.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kalian dengar, kali ini akulah ketua timnya. Jadi biar kuberi sedikit yang kutahu. Siar Blibend merupakan bagian dalam dari organisme organic hidup, demikian juga Jimz Riar. Dari bentuknya dan sepengetahuanku. Siar Blibend terdapat pada monster bernama Clod. Dan Jimz Riar dari tentakel Anabola."

"Iyuhh… Clod kan monster ulet biru yang menjijikan itu." seru Rachel.

"Iya, Anabola juga monster tumbuhan yang tentakelnya suka kemana-mana." balas Kharin.

"Iya-iya… aku tau kalian jijik, tapi kita inikan prajurit. Kadang bagaimanapun medannya harus kita lalui 'kan? Kita akan kerja sama biar monster-monster itu cepat mati. Berhubung mereka monster elemen tanah, aku minta kamu Anant, kasih mereka debuff lalu serang dengan elemen api." Ucap Axel memberi komando pada Rachel dengan nama tengahnya.

"Iya aku paham kok. Oh ya Axel, kamu panggil aku pake nama depan aja, Gak apa kok." ucap Rachel, Axel yang tak terbiasa di'kerumuni' wanita. Terlebih membicarakan hal seperti ini membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"G-gak papa? Aku cuma gak biasa… ke-kesannya kita jadi akrab begitu." jawabnya sedikit gagap. Memanggil nama depan di bangsa Cora adalah hal yang dilakukan bila kau memanggil orang yang cukup dekat atau sejenis.

"Haha… gak apa lagi, kita kan bukannya harus akrab?" balas Rachel.

"Iya sih." Tanggap Axel melihat tanah tempai ia berpijak, tak berani memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan-jangan pas Rachel panggil nama depan kamu, kamu sedikit gugup kaya gini?" Tanya Kharin memastikan.

"…" yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Haha, yaudah… mulai sekarang kita manggil nama depan aja ya?" usul Rachel dengan senyum, sontak membuat telinga Axel memerah saat melihatnya.

"Yaudah yuk, kita langsung selesaiin misinya, nanti Axel yang ngambilin barang-barangnya ya…" ucap Kharin menggenggam tangan Axel dan Rachel. Axelpun tak sempat berkilah untuk menjawab, karena kini ia sudah 'diseret' menuju tempat hunt agar misi yang diberikan cepat selesai…

 **To Be Continued…**

CCK

"Ya. Anggap saja itu permintaan yang terkabul atau Decem yang mengatur. Lu bebas mempercayai yang mana."

-Harvey Black Dragunov, the Sleepy Dragon- Ch. 1

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hohoi… ini adalah cerita pertamaku tentang Corite, sempet susah sih mbuat imej awal penceritaan, samperework malah. Semoga terkesan lebih baik.**

 **Aku tau diri, mungkin emang masih mbosenin, tapi selanjutnya pasti seru, aku usahakan itu…**

 **Mungkin setelah liat trivia, kalian agak bingung, kenapa dia yang udah ditingkat 28 masih pake senjata tingkat 22? Penjabarannya insyaa Allah di ch. Depan, tapi mengenai konsep, seperti yang ada di JFI sebelumnya, senjata satu tangan yang di RF, disini bisa digunakan sebagai dua tangan.**

 **Mengenai salah satu ide yang ditunjukkan, yaitu IBL atau Intense Black Lance, kalian para player pasti tau dong kalo IBL itu senjata level 55, tapi kalian tau gak? Di diskripsinya dikatakan kurang lebih**

" **Senjata kuat dengan kekuatan kegelapan. Diyakinkan untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan pengguna."**

 **Nah, aku nerapin konsep bahwa penemu senjata ini adalah Cora, karena gak mungkin menurutku Accretia/bellato nciptain senjata ini lebih dulu. Dan, senjata ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh Corite, bila yang lainnya yang menggunakan, efeknya hanyalah senjata dasar sebelum disusuki dark force atau hanya menjadi Intense Lance (senjata lv.40 wkwk). Itulah konsepku.**

*Turgon = Pangkat terendah dalam militer Cora.

[Z] : sumber : Wikiphilipina/RF

 **JFI WIKI/Trivia :**

Weapon :

\- Katana (Pisau) level 22, Atk : 218 - 277.

\- Defender Saber (Pisau) level 28, Atk : 335 - 439.

\- Beam Shield ; Tameng level 27.

 **Semoga kalian suka** **dan aku sangat menanti masukkan kalian. B Y E**

 ** **kunjungi, fanpage official Journey For Identity FB****


	2. I Can't Believe My Eyes

**FirstWord : semua kejadian, karakter tidak ada kaitannya dengan kejadian nyata.**

 **Dizclaimer : you know who is the owner**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya…**

Kharin langsung saja menggenggam tanganku lalu menyeretku menuju tempat para Clod, si ulat gendut berwarna biru. Ia menyuruhku untuk memungut apa yang kami cari setelahnya. Akupun tak sempat berkilah dibawah paksaan para dua gadis Corite muda ini…

* * *

 **I Can't Believe My Eyes**

"Xel, ngomong-ngomong, gaya bertarungmu pake senjata apa? Kalau aku kan udah pasti pakai panah, kalau kamu?" Tanya Kharin sambil menuntunku ketempat yang dituju.

"Ehh.. aku pake senjata dua tangan, dua senjata tipe pisau untuk sekarang ini lebih tepatnya ." jawabku sambil tetap menyesuaikan kecepatan langkahku dengannya.

"Dua senjata? Kalo sekarang kamu ditingkat 28, berarti kamu pakai Defender Saber ya? Bukannya berat yah?" Tanya Kharin dengan tatapan masih tertuju ke depan.

"Memang, kalau aku pakai defender saber, aku belum kuat untuk penggunaan sebagai dua senjata, tekniknya adalah. Aku memakai senjata yang berada lima tingkat dibawahku. Dengan begitu penguasaan dalam menyerang bisa kulakukan. Makanya aku menggunakan pisau tipe katana." Jelasku pada wanita berambut kepang.

"Ohh… kayanya jarang aku temuin teknik begitu. Belum pernah malah. Kamu unik." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Be-begitu ya.. aku cuma diajarin sama guru ku kok, dia bilang ini adalah teknik yang…"

"Eitt!.." ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memotong pembicaraanku sambil telunjuknya menghentikan bibir ku.

" _Ehh?"_ aku hanya bisa membatin heran, jarinya yang putih benar-benar hampir menyentuh bibir ku. Aku dibuat diam seketika dengan kelakuannya.

"Ada apa Lumine- maksudku Kharin?" tanyaku memastikan tak ada yang salah.

"Rachel mana? Bukannya kamu tadi gandeng tangannya juga." tanyanya menyebut salah satu rekan kami, si gadis berambut hitam.

"Nuntun? Enggak kok, ak-aku mana mungkin ngelakuin itu. perasaan tadi ada di belakang ku, ngikutin kita." Ujarku memberi kesaksian.

"Yaudah, mending kita cari si Rachel, takut kenapa-napa." usul Kharin, akupun menyetujuinya. Dan kamipun menyusuri jalan yang sebelumnya kami lalui untuk mencari keberadaannya.

.

"Gimana? udah nyambung belum?" tanyaku pada Kharin yang sedang mencoba menghubungi Rachel via ponselnya.

"Belum Xel, gimana nih, kalo dia sampe ilang... Padahal ini misi pertama kita bertiga." Risau kharis sambil tetap menggenggam ponselnya, didekatkan pada telinganya.

"Rhin…" ucapku memanggil namanya dengan pelan.

"Apa lagi ini 'kan misi di daerah yang bisa di masukin bangsa lain, jangan-jangan dia diculik sama Bellatean atau Accretian…"

"Rhin…"

"Apa lagi dia 'kan cantik, kita sempet satu asrama pas di planet Cora, dia termasuk idol para lelaki di sekolah. Jangan-jangan dia diculik sama Bellatean mesum, teruss…"

"RHINN!" bentakku.

Entah mengapa, aku yang sedari tadi berusaha tidak menunjukkan kepanikan seperti yang Kharin lakukan, sekarang tanpa sengaja aku membentaknya. Mungkin ini adalah batasku menahan emosionalku. Jelas di dalam pikiranku sekarang ini terasa terlalu bercampur aduk. Aku tidak mau dikali pertama misi kami bertiga harus terjadi insiden seperti ini. Terlebih mereka adalah wanita dan tanggung jawabku.

Walaupun aku belum mengenal jauh tentangnya, namun tetap ada rasa ingin melindungi, aku khawatir akan keadaannya sekarang, sangat khwatir.

"A-Axel… ma-maafkan aku…" ucap kharin kini terhenyak setelah kubentak, air matanya sudah membendung dalam kelopak mata, berkaca-kaca.

"Enggak, akulah yang harusnya minta maaf Rin, aku gak sengaja malah ngebentak."

Setelah kuucapkan penyesalan, ia tampak murung, tidak berkata sepatah katapun setelahnya.

"Bagaimanapun, ini tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua, aku yang harus menerima beban ini, kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya"

"Enggak! Dia itu juga teman dan rekanku, kamu jangan egois! Kita berdua sekarang yang bertanggung jawab!"

Sontak, aku langsung terkejut dengan jawabannya, aku tak tau harus menjawab apa untuk menanggapi ucapannya. Iapun kini berjalan melangkah lebih dulu dan menyiapkan Beam Assemble Cross-bow miliknya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kami menyusuri jalan yang telah kami lewati, nampak kepulan asap terlihat, sepertinya berasal dari beberapa puluh meter di depan. Aku dan Kharinpun secepat mungkin menuju kesana.

.

"Flash Beam!"

"Circle of Fire!"

Wrushhh, nampak saat orang itu merapalkan mantra lalu menghentakkan tongkat ketanah, muncul lingkaran cincin api disekelilingnya. Dan ya, seorang yang tengah melawan beberapa ekor Anabola adalah Rachel, ia dikepung oleh makhluk tumbuhan itu.

"RACHEL!" Teriak Kharin memanggil namanya. Iapun sontak menatap kearah kami, nampak senyuman dan mata yang berkaca-kaca terlihat.

"RACHEL AWAS!" seruku saat dari belakangnya tentakel tumbuhan tengah mengarah padanya. Namun saat ia hendak perpaling, ia terlambat.

Dengan cepat tentakel itu menjulur kakinya yang jenjang. Menjulur terus hingga ke paha yang terlihat putih. Tidak sampai disitu, tentakel yang lainnya juga mengikat kaki yang satunya, naik terus hingga ke paha.

Rachel hanya bisa melawan seadanya, sesekali diikuti erangan. ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk merapalkan mantra pada posisi itu, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memotong tentakel lain yang berusaha menjamah tubuh bagian atasnya menggunakan ujung Beam Bead yang tajam.

Keadaan menjadi makin buruk, beberapa Anabola yang semula sudah diserang dengan force api miliknya, kembali bangkit dan bergerak mengerumuni Rachel.

"Siall! Kharin, ayo cepat kita selamatkan Rachel." Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan dua bilah Katana.

"Ayo." Balasnya, iapun langsung bergerak maju.

"Fast Shot!" Kharina menyerang lebih dulu. Serangan pembukanya berhasil memancing dua Anabola yang semula bergerak kearah Rachel kini menuju kearahnya.

"Bagus Rin!" pujiku, lalu aku berlari ketengah dua Anabola yang terpancing, dan menebas titik fital mereka.

Slash! Slash!

CRATTS! CRATT!

Cairan hijau tersembur keluar dari leher yang tersayat.

Kini tinggal tiga lagi, namun sepertinya Rachel tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, karena ia tengah dikepung oleh tiga Anabola.

"BANGSATT! SINI LU OTAK UDANG!"

Aku menerjang secepat mungkin sebelum hal makin buruk terjadi pada Rachel.

"SHINING CUT!"

Tebasan cepatku belum mampu memancing mereka bertiga, hanya satu yang mengarah padaku. Namun Kharin segera menyerangnya dengan…

"MULTI SHOT!"

Zrebb! Zrebb! Zreb! Zrebb!

Kini hanya dua yang terpancing, sedang yang satunya lagi tetap menjalarkan tentakelnya ketubuh Rachel.

"Sial, masih belum cukup!"

Zrassh! Zrash!

"Slasher!"

"Fast Shot!"

Dua Anabola kembali tumbang, kini kami berusaha menyelamatkan Rachel yang sudah lemas tak berdaya.

"Kharin, bidik mata makhluk itu!"

"Baik" jawabnya dan langsung menembak.

Wuzz.. Wuzz…

Zreb! Zrebb!

Makhluk itu menggunakan tentakel yang lain sebagai pelindung agar panah Kharin tak mengenai matanya.

"Kalau begitu rasakan ini!"

Kupusatkan tenaga pada kedua Katana ku, lalu kulepas energinya membentuk garis horizontal.

"Power Clave"

WRUZZZHH…

Zrash! Zrash! Zrazh! Zrash!

Keempat tentakel yang mengikat tubuh Rachel berhasil aku potong, termasuk tentakel yang hendak memasuki armor bagian bawahnya.

"BANGSETT! MATI SANA! DASAR MESUMM!"

Aku melompat lalu kutancapkan dua bilah belatiku pada kepalanya.

Setelah berhasil menancap di kepalanya, segera aku gerakkan dua senjataku melintang

ZRASHH!

Cairan hijau yang kurasa darah membasahi armor dan pelipisku.

Makhluk itupun mati dengan terlebih dahulu menggeliatkan tentakelnya. Layaknya cacing.

"Hah hah… Rachel, kamu gak… Rachel!"

Segera aku tahan tubuhnya sebelum terhempas ke tanah.

"Rachel, kamu dah aman sekarang."

"Ahh, makasih… makasih banyak udah nyelamatin aku..." Ucapnya lemas sambil membelai pipiku.

Sontak, muka ku memerah. aku tersadar apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku melakukan semua ini bukan hanya karena tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua tim, tapi lebih dari itu, aku melakukan sampai sejauh ini karena…

dia… Rachela Anant Nobleist

" _Ada apa ini? Perasaan ini…"_ batinku, bingung…

.

.

 ***Ruang Rapat Majlis Tinggi Aliansi Suci Cora***

Selesainya rapat, dua sosok pria Corite saling bercakap-cakap, melepas kejenuhan setelah melewati 'tausiah' dari Archon dan Ketua Tim Support yang menjabat sebagai Uskup sekaligus ketua tim research.

"Gimana? dah gak ngantuk lagi kan lu?" Tanya Haan pada temannya.

"Ya iyalah, gue hampir ketauan tidur tadi, dah gitu lu gak bangunin gue, dasar rese'." Jawab Harvey.

"Jadi gimana, habis ini lu masih ada kerjaan apa lagi? Dah lama kita gak minum bareng."

"Gak bisa, habis ini gue ada rapat Clan. Lu mah enak clan kecil yang gak diperhitungkan, gak dianggep." Jawab Harvey sekaligus menyindir.

"Cih, masa bodoh sama clan besar kaya Dragunov, Draguila, kalo jadinya repot kaya lu, wkwk… mending gue, bisa nikmatin hidup haha…" balas Haan tak mau kalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, lu gak bisa cabut aja dari rapat gak jelas itu? Kapan lagi kan kita bisa santai-santai kaya gini, mumpung gak ada misi." Lanjut Haan menghasut teman seperjuangannya.

"*Yawn… Elu mah batu dibilangin, dibilang gak bisa ya gak bisa." Jawab Harvey diawali dengan menguap, ia kembali mengantuk, membayangkan betapa membosankannya waktu yang akan ia lalui dalam satu jam kedepan.

"Lu kan tau sendiri, gue itu ketua tim serang battalion 13, udah begitu kunci kemenangan kita ada di dalam tim gue. Jadi jelas clan dan diri gue kali ini akan sangat berperan. Lengkap dah, gue harus bener-bener keluarin semua kemampuan gue di perang mendatang." Lanjut Harvey memberi penjelasan diikuti, mengucek mata kiri yang tak tertutupi penutup mata.

"Iya iya, commander. Nanti tim yang gue pimpin sebisa mungkin ngesupport tim lu dah." Balas Haan sedikit meledek. "Jadi gimana, habis rapat clan bisa?"

Saat mereka sedang saling bicara, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil salah satu nama dari mereka.

"Harvey, Bisa kita bicara sebentar." Ucap seorang lelaki, lebih tua dari yang dipanggil.

"Ah! Iya, ada apa Father?" jawab Harvey seraya memalingkan perhatian dari Haan.

"Pokoknya gue gak bisa, dah, gue ada perlu dulu." Ucap Harvey pada Haan dengan nada pelan, lalu ia melangkah mendekati Uskup Renault. "Ada perlu apa Father Renault?"

"Ini mengenai perang yang akan datang. Juga tentang dirimu lebih tepatnya."

"Ya? Jadi anda mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Bukan sesuatu hal untuk dilakukan, namun sesuatu untuk kau terima."

Momen diampun kini terjadi. Harvey tidak menanggapi dengan sepatah katapun saat mendengar uskup Renault mengatakan itu.

Uskup Renault menarik nafas, lalu bicara "Aku ingin kau menerima pangkatmu sebagai Chamtalion."

"…"

"Posisimu kini sudah sangat diperhitungkan sekarang, kau sangat penting. Kau harus menerimanya."

"… Aku… tidak bisa." Jawab Harvey.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa terus menolak! Apa ini akan terus kau lakukan karena dosa masa lalu itu?" ucap Uskup Renault kali ini sedikit tegas.

"…"

"Dengar, di dunia ini tidak ada dosa yang tidak bisa diampuni. Bahkan untuk dosa paling besar sekalipun."

"… Aku tau Father, namun, sudah berapakali aku berdo'a, memohon, bahkan mencoba menebus ,Namun aku merasa apa yang sudah kulakukan, darah itu seakan terus melekat pada tangan ini. Aku merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkan hal yang kau tawarkan, seandainya ia masih disini, mungkin ia yang mendapatkan posisi itu sekarang." Ucap Harvey dengan kepala merunduk.

Tap…

Kini uskup Renault meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Harvey

"Jangan meratap, kejadian itu juga membuatku terhenyak. Namun saat itu kau, juga aku. Dalam posisi yang sulit. Ia memilih jalannya, dan kita pada jalan kita sendiri untuk melindungi aliansi."

"Tapi kita tau, informasi saat itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, iya kan? Tapi kita tetap melakukannya" timpal Harvey dengan pertanyaan. Beberapa detik, uskup Renault terdiam… mencoba memahami. Lalu berkata

"Pada saat itu kau dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti perintah. Bila ada pihak yang pantas untuk menanggung dosa itu, mereka yang mengambil keuntungan dibalik konfliklah yang pantas."

"Tapi…"

"Harvey, dengar. Apa kau berfikir aku akan selamanya berdiri disamping Yang Mulia Quanie Khan, berdiri melindunginya dari mereka yang juga mempunyai kepentingan tersendiri, yang mengancam bangsa kita? Tidak Harvey, kau salah. Suatu saat, entah kapan waktunya, aku pasti akan meninggalkan posisi itu. Dan aku mau kau menggantikan posisiku, menghapuskan kesalahan kita saat tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan mencegah hal yang sama terulang kembali."

Setelah Uskup menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya, Harvey tak bergeming. Lagi, tak ada sepatah kata dari mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat.

"Harvey, anggaplah permintaanku ini sebagai penebusan dosa yang lalu. Dengan begitu, kita bisa terus melindungi penduduk yang tak bersalah." Ucapnya kini mengarahkan pandangan Harvey pada penduduk yang tengah menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari. "Kau adalah orang yang kupercaya, dengan kau. Aku yakin kejadian kelam atas pembantaian pada yang tak persalah itu takkan terulang…"

"… baiklah, aku akan menerimanya, Father."

.

.

 ***Sektor Istana Numerus***

Setelah aku baringkan tubuh Rachel di bawah pohon, Kharin bertanya padaku apa yang akan kami lakukan setelahnya, apakah kita akan membatalkan misi dan membawa Rachel ke rumah sakit. Ku jawab tidak, setelah apa yang kita lakukan, kurasa kita bisa mengambil barang quest dari para Anabola yang telah kita habisi, sementara itu Rachel telah kuberi HP Popp 100ml dan FP Priest 125ml, kurasa ia hanya butuh istirahat, juga pertolongan pertama yang kupelajari dari Elrond Harvey.

Beruntung, ternyata barang quest yang kami akan kami cari dari tubuh Clod juga terkandung dalam jasad pada Anabola, sehingga kami telah berhasil mengumpulkan 30 Jimz Riar dan 26 Siar Blibend.

"Kita telah berhasil menyelesaikan barang quest Jimz Riar, namun untuk Siar Blibend akan kita bagi menjadi tiga." Ucap Kharin.

Saat kami sedang membagi barang quest, tiba-tiba saja terdengar beberapa langkah kaki orang , bergerak ketempat kami.

Sumber langkah kaki itupun terlihat, mereka benar-benar menghampiri kami.

Tiga lelaki ; Berambut hitam berbadan paling tegap diantara yang lainnya, berambut merah dan berambut oranye sambil mengemut permen lollipop.

"Ah! Rachel! Itu Rachel!" seru sang rambut hitam berlari menghampiri Rachel yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon.

Akupun menghampiri mereka berdua, lalu kutanyakan siapakah dia.

"Maaf, tapi bisa saya tau siapakah anda?" tanyaku sopan, karena aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Bisa jadi dia Senior, karena badannya lebih tinggi dariku.

"Aku Bima, dari Draguila." jawabnya memperkenalkan diri.

Sontak, akupun teringat nama itu, nama mantan anggota timnya saat di Taurus 11.

"Oh, kau temannya Rachel ya?"

"Teman?" ucapnya dengan mimik berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Aku pacarnya tau."

"Pacar?"

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang sepertinya aku mendengar ia mengucapkan kata Pacar.

"Maaf, bisa diulang?"

"Aku Bima dari Clan Draguila, Rachel adalah pacarku." Ucapnya tegas.

Tidak banyak yang bisa ku uraikan setelah mendengar itu, aku hanya merasa… sesak, tangan sedikit bergetar, dan kaki layaknya lemas.

"Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Aku Axel Anubis Drakho, ketua dari tim Rachel." Jawabku.

"Ohh… jadi kau ketua timnya" kini ia menyandarkan tubuh Rachel agar kembali bersandar pada pohon. Lalu berdiri "Gara-gara lu dia jadi begini hah?" ujarnya seraya menggenggam kerah baju ku.

"Jangan asal tuduh, ini semua kecelakaan, disini gak ada yang niat buat dia terluka." Jawabku sambil berjinjit, menyeimbangi angkatannya.

"Baru berapa hari masuk tim lu, dia dah pingsan, gimana besok? Dasar ketua tim gak becus!" iapun mendorong tubuhku hingga tersungkur.

"Jangan asal ngehakimin!" ucapku seraya bangkit, lalu mendekati dia "Kalo lu diposisi gue, gue jamin hal yang lebih buruk dari ini pasti bakal terjadi."

"Oh, lu nantangin gue?"

"Punya nyali juga lu merasa tertantang?" ucapku dengan senyum menyindir.

Mata kamipun saling beradu, gejolak darah panas kini deras mengalir dalam nadi.

Sebagai prajurit resmi, ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku berkelahi selain sparing bersama Roni.

Kulihat, ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul rupanya. Akupun memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukul.

"Rasakan!" "Makan Nih!" ucapku bersamaan dengannya.

Batss.. Batss…

Baik pukulanku ataupun pukulannya berhasil menghantam, namun bukan tubuh kami, melainkan sudah ada tangan yang menahan pukulan kami.

Orang itu adalah orang berambut oranye yang datang bersama Bima tadi. Ia menahan pukulanku dengan tangan kiri. Dan pukulan Bima dengan tangan kanan. Dengan posisi tubuh tepat ditengah-tengah kami.

"Candy, apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Bima pada Pria yang menahan serangan kami.

"Gak ada untungnya kalau kita ribut disini, kalau ketauan prajurit Senior, pasti kita juga bakal kena masalah. Setau gue nanti ada maktunya untuk hal yang beginian. Sekarang mending kita kembali pada rencana, bawa pacar lu pulang. Iya 'kan?" jelas pria yang dipanggil Candy.

Aku sedikit bingung, si Candy ini apa emang beneran namanya Candy? Masa' pria namanya begitu? Dan, aksen dia bicara, terdengar sedikit asing, atau itu karena dia ngomong sambil makan permen?

Disaat aku berfikir, Bimapun menuruti perkataan 'Candy'. Lalu si Candy berpaling padaku, memperlihatkan mukanya yang dihiasi senyuman, lalu berkata

"Mau permen?" sambil mengarahkan permen lollipop berbentuk beruang yang diambil dari saku bajunya.

"Ehh?" aku sedikit heran, namun aku mengambil permen yang ditawarinya. "Makasih."

"Nah, sekarang cepet kita bawa Rachel klinik." Ucap Candy.

Candypun menyiapkan 3 lembar teleport scroll di tanah.

"Gak usah terlalu khawatir, dia dah gue kasih pertolongan pertama. Istirahat yang cukup aja, nanti juga sembuh." Ucapku pada Bima yang tengah menggendong Rachel. Nampaknya ia masih marah padaku, ia hanya menatap tajam dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju teleport scroll.

"Sayang... kamu dateng." Ucap Rachel lemah baru siuman.

"Iya Say, aku dateng buat kamu." Jawab Bima, Rachelpun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Bima. Lalu setelah itu mereka lenyap menuju sesuatu tempat.

.

.

"Hnn…" lisanku hanya bisa bergumam.

" _Terus, kalo dia ternyata udah punya pacar, kenapa dia… ngebelai pipi gue? Huft~ guenya aja yang emang ke-ge'er-an…"_ Batinku lemas. Tak faham akan perasaan ini. Nyesek sih, inikah PHP itu? Jadi sedih

Ditengah aku 'meratapi' apa yang terjadi padaku, Kharin menghampiriku.

"Axel, kamu kenapa?"

"Enggak, enggak kenapa-napa kok." Jawabku sebaik mungkin tak menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Kamu… suka sama Rachel ya?"

JLEBB!

tanyanya langsung menjurus perasaan.

"Ehh? Mana mungkin, dia 'kan udah punya pacar." Elakku diikuti senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu maaf ya, soalnya aku yang nelpon dia kesini. Soalnya tadi pas aku panik gak bisa ngehubungin Rachel, aku hubungin si Bima. Maafin aku ya."

"Rin, kamu gak salah kok. Kan udah kubilang kalo aku gak suka sama Rachel." Ujarku masih berusaha menutupi.

"Tapi, seandainya aku gak manggil Bima, kamu gak tau kalo dia punya pacar. Kamu jadi ada perasaan sama dia?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, untuk beberapa detik rasanya organ pernafasanku sulit untuk menghirup oksigen.

"…" aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Xel?"

"Engg… mengenai pembagian barang quest, Siar Blibend kan baru 26, gak usah dibagi tiga. Yang enam biar aku aja Rin, jadi kamu sama Rachel dah selesai. Aku bakal nyari sisanya dari Clod…"

"Axel…"

"Aku kan ketuanya, jadi aku yang harus ngalah, iya 'kan? Yaudah aku mau selesaiin misi dulu, keburu tengah hari" sebisa mungkin aku memperalihkan pembicaraan dan lekas pergi.

Namun saat hendak pergi, Kharin menggenggam tanganku. Membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Axel… aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku gak tau kalo sampai…"

"Sutt…" kini kuarahkan telunjuk ku pada bibirnya agar ia berhenti bicara.

"Jangan minta maaf, Harusnya aku bilang terimakasih ke kamu. Karena kamu, aku gak terluka lebih jauh 'kan? Lebih baik kecewa sekarang daripada kecewa nanti, hihihi…" jawabku, akupun tersenyum menunjukkan rentetan gigi ku agar ia tak risau.

Yang hanya kulihat dari wajahnya hanya mata yang berkaca-kaca tanda menyesal. Namun tanpa membuang waktu, aku segerakan diriku untuk mencari monster Clod dan menyelesaikan misi.

Di tegah aku berlari, aku hanya bisa mengusap dada ku sambil berkata "Sakitnya tuh disini…"

.

.

"Ah, itu dia si buntelan kentut." Ucapku bermonolog saat mendapati makhluk biru yang kumaksud. Aku segera meregangkan persendian ku dan menyiapkan sepasang katana.

"Maaf gendut, sayangnya hari ini gue lagi kesel, gue harap lu menunjukkan perlawanan terbaik lu." Ucapku diikuti langkah menerjang.

.

.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu adalah hambatan terbesarmu, gendut."

"Clopp Wlopp!" balasnya dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti.

"Ya, cukup lumayan, sejauh ini lu kebo juga, susah untuk matinya, tapi gue harap itu gak akan lama. Ayo kita akhiri!"

"Wlopp Wlopp!"

Zlash Zlashh! Zlashh Zlash!

Ku sayat kulit biru tak berbulu miliknya, sedangkan ia hanya bisa memuntahkan cairan hijau dari lubang yang kurasa adalah mulut. Serangannya tidak terlalu fatal, ku kira tadinya itu akan korosif, rupanya aku hanya berfikir terlalu berlebihan.

"Rasakan serangan pemungkas ini, Slaaaa…"

BRUKK!

Tubuh ku tiba-tiba saja terhempas ke tanah.

"Ughh… apa-apaan ini" ucapku sambil memegangi kepala ku yang pusing.

Mata ku juga berkunang-kunang , tak jelas rasanya pemandangan di sekeliling ku, seperti ngeblur. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku.

"Tolong… tolong bantu aku berdiri." Ucapku lirih. Namun sepertinya dia tetap berdiri disana tanpa menjawab permintaanku.

Dia seakan mengatakan sesuatu, namun terdengar samar.

" _Apa yang terjadi, sampe gue seperti ini? Gak bisa denger dan liat dengan jelas."_

Tess…

"Cairan apanih?" ucapku saat sesuatu membasahi keningku.

"Ijo? Ijo! Ini lendir makhluk itu!" seketika, fokusku kembali. Pandangan dan pendengaranku kembali normal dan kulihat Clod biru tengah mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala ku. Kulihat kakiku ternyata terpeleset akibat lendir sialan itu.

"Bangsat! Enak banget lu mau makan gue! Makan nih!" maki ku langsung menancapkan dua bilah katana tepat keperutnya.

Seketika itu pula ia merintih, terdengar tidak jelas memang, namun kuyakin itu pasti ungkapan kesakitan.

"Hehe, gimana? enak?" ucapku kini sedikit memutar-mutar senjataku dalam perutnya.

"CHOPP!"

Entah mengapa, sepertinya kejadian ini sangat menghibur untuk ku. Aku lanjutkan menyiksanya lebih lama dan ia makin merintih kesakitan.

Dalam posisiku yang belum berubah dari terlentang, aku sadari sesuatu. Tubuhnya seakan makin membesar, dan saat itu aku tau, kalau diri ku dalam bahaya.

Segera aku bangkit dan berlari menjauh, namun belum semua itu terlaksana, tubuh Clod itu semakin besar dan besar dan…

"CHLOOOPP!"

CROOOTTT!

Tubuhnya pecah, menyebarkan lendir hijau. Dan lendir itu membasahi semua tubuh ku, tanpa terkecuali.

"Kamvrett! Disaat-saat terakhir justru dia malah begini. Dasar buntelan kentut!" makiku sendiri. Setelah itu, aku segera mengumpulkan empat Siar Blibend yang tersebar akibat tubuhnya yang pecah.

.

.

Tepat sebelum tengah hari, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk Istana Numerus. Selama perjalanan, banyak orang-orang yang memandang heran, lebih tepatnya memandang jijik kearah ku.

Bagaimana seseorang bisa berjalan-jalan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa dengan lendir hijau yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Itu adalah pertanyaan dalam benak seseorang yang belum pernah berhadapan dengan makhluk macam Clod.

Namun untuk orang-orang yang mengalami nasib seperti ku, mereka dan aku berharap, untuk tidak berhadapan dengan makhluk seperti Clod dimasa yang akan datang. Selamanya.

.

"Anclaime Rasikh, ini barang quest ku, 10 Jimz Riar dan 10 Siar Blibend, langsung dari sumbernya." Ucapku dengan nada bête sekaligus menyerahkan yang kusebut.

"Axel, kamu baik-baik aja?" Tanya Kharin yang ternyata menungguku di sini.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, sangat baik." Jawabku dengan mode YouDontSay.

"Haha, Axel.. Axel.. kamu pasti ngulur-ngulur waktu saat lawan Clod, iya 'kan?" ucap Kak Rasikh.

"Iya Anclaime."

"Harusnya kamu jangan begitu, mereka itu makhluk emosional, kalo kamu buat mereka marah dan berlarut-larut. Ya jadinya kaya yang kamu rasain sekarang, haha…" jelas Kak Rasikh dengan tawanya. Seakan aku bisa melihat betapa puasnya ia.

"Jadi Anclaime, apa disini ada kamar mandi?" tanyaku padanya. Iapun menyeka sedikit airmata dari ujung matanya. Dan berkata

"Sayangnya gak ada, hahaha… jadi inget masa lalu, hahaha…" jawabnya kembali diikuti tawa yg hanya ia dan kenangan masa lalunya yang tau.

"Apa kami sudah boleh pulang, Anclaime?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, ya kalian boleh pulang. Dan mandilah yang bersih Axel, hahaha…"

.

.

aku dan Kharinpun sampai di portal markas, kami berdua tidak banyak bicara pada awalnya. sampai akhirnya ia menawariku sapu tangan miliknya.

"Kamu gak keberatan kalau aku pakai ini?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Enggak, pakai aja."

"Nanti kotor."

"Gak apa-apa. kamu bisa balikinnya lain waktu."

akupun memakai sapu tangan miliknya. memang tidak cukup untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhku dari lendir hijau ini. namun cukup untuk membersihkan wajah dan rambut ku.

"Oh ya Kharin, kamu kenal siapa aja tim pacarnya Rachel?

"Aku cuma tau nama, tapi gak terlalu spesifik dalam informasi mengenai mereka. ada apa?"

"Cuma pengen tau aja. khususnya si Bima." ucapku memberi alasan. bukan yang sebenarnya.

awalnya Kharin sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. mungkin ia berfikir kalau aku akan macam-macam. namun kupastikan padanya kalau aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, ia boleh tidak memberitahu informasi mengenai kontak milik Bima. akhirnya iapun menyetujuinya.

"Bima, aku lupa nama tengahnya, namun seperti yang sudah kau tau, dia berasal dari clan Draguila, yang notabennya adalah clan dari Black Knight. dan ia adalah seorang Knight."

"Knight ya." sontak aku teringat Roni yang seorang Knight juga.

"Dia beberapakali menjuarai pertandingan beladiri dan semacamnya saat di Planet Cora." lanjut Kharin.

"Lalu yang lainnya?"

"Si rambut merah, aku tak tau nama lengkapnya, tapi dia dipanggil dengan sebutan Cloud, dengan nama tengah Horust, kupikir namanya adalah Cloud Horust Scarlettcrown dari clan bangsawan Scarlettcrown. untuk klas yang ia ambil, aku tak tau. sedikit ku tau informasi tentangnya."

"Si rambut Oranye, dipanggil Candy, karena ia selalu memakan permen. nama aslinya Ottendorf Gaius Locgates, dari clan Locgates, clan dari penduduk Bisk."

"Bisk? apa itu yang menyebabkan ia berbicara dengan aksen yang berbeda?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, kau benar Axel, warga Bisk sedikit berbeda dalam bicara. Ottendorf atau Candy adalah seorang Ranger setahuku."

"wah, terimakasih ya Rin, kau sangat membantuku."

"Iya sama-sama, apa kau punya nomer kontak agar aku bisa menghubungimu?" tanya Kharin.

"Kontak? tentu saja, aku punya ponsel. ini nomer ku 0897-7335-659."

"Ah, terimakasih, kapan-kapan kamu kuhubungi deh."

"Hubungi? emang ada ap-"

"Dada..." ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Seruku memasuki rumah, namun saat aku membuka pintu, ternyata pintu sudah tidak dikunci.

"Perasaan, gue dah yang megang kunci." Ucapku, lalu aku bergegas masuk.

"Guru, apa anda ada di dalam?"

"Ah, Axel. Ya, aku ada di dalam." Jawab Elrond Harvey.

"Axel? Kau? Pfftt… hahaha… kau pasti habis melawan Clod ya, haha…" ucap Elrond Harvey kali ini menertawaiku.

"Ya.. ya.. aku tau, kau pasti akan mengatakan padaku kalau Clod itu makhluk emosional dan bla bla bla…" timpalku segera mencari handuk lalu mandi.

"Ya, kau benar Axel. Aku jadi teringat saat dulu menjadi mentor Rasikh dan kawan-kawan…"

"Maksudmu guru?"

"Dia, Rasikh. Terlalu berlama-lama menghadapi Clod, dan bernasib sepertimu Xel, haha… nasib yang menular, haha…" jawabnya dengan tawa puas, persis seperti Kak Rasikh.

Akupun segera bergegas mandi tanpa mempedulikan tawanya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **CCK**

"Ngomong-ngomong Gaya bertarunglu berubah sejak kita terakhir ketemu, jadi lebih ke offensive, berutal, gunain dua senjata pula. Dari Siapa lu mempelajarinya?"

-Roni Gee Siegdarker- Ch.1

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Huih, di paragraph-paragrap terakir gue sedikit mentok, kalo bisa gue nilai sendiri. Puncaknya itu di tengah cerita, menurut gue.**

 **Oke, makasih sebelumnya buat Senior Mie yang dah sudi menjadi yang pertamax dihati saya, umm… maksudnya pertamax di review fanfic ini.**

 **Sedikit catatan, author yang hamba johones ini memang gak pernah merasakan apa itu pacaran. Tapi tau kok gimana rasanya nyesek, mau nangis rasanya. Bahkan pas ngetik bagian Axel merasa diPHPin, itu sedikit banyak author mehayatinya, bahkan hampir-hampir mata berkaca-kaca karena terrefleksi kenangan masa lalu author. Mari, mengheningkan cipta untuk jiwa-jiwa jomblo yang tersebar di Nusantara. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai…**

 **Selesai…**

 **.**

 **Langsung aja ke**

 **JFI WIKI/Trivia :**

 **Weapon :**

 **\- Beam Bead : Tongkat (28) = Physical Attack : 66-88 Force Attack : 360-540**

 **\- Beam Assemble Cross-Bow : Panah (28) = Physical Attack : 296-573**

Character :

\- Alco Holec Dragunov

Terinspirasi dari char RF indo asli, server Supernova. Dia adalah orang terkemuka waktu gue maen. Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali mencapai level 70. Pertamakali pula memegang senjata Tombak Patron lv 70.

Nama char aslinya : ALCOHOLIC. Tapi karena kalo bener-bener dimasukkan bulat-bulat artinya pemabok, maka gue modif sedikit menjadi Alco Holec, sedang Dragunov adalah Clan, yang notabennya terdiri dari job Templar, karena si ALCOHOLIC juga seorang templar.

Informasi selengkapnya, silahkan kunjungi Official FP : Journey For Identity FB

B Y E

Oh ya, pertanyaan dari Elangs, kenapa si Axel, pengguna dua pisau menggunakan Katana (22) sedangkan dia level 28?

Itu karena saya gak mau dia buat jadi imba.

Iya imba, mari kita lihat spesifikasinya.

Katana (22) = atk 218-227. Karena dia pakai dua maka menjadi = 436-454

Sedang kita ambil perbandingan sejata level 28 tipe pedang

Big Sword Breaker = 405-649

Lihat, masih mending kan? Coba seandainya saya pakai senjata level 25/28 maka hasilnya imba.

25\. Shotel = 271-354 x 2 = itung ndiri

28\. Defender saber = 335-439 x 2 = itung ndiri

Sangat jauh kan? maka dari itu. pokoknya saya sudah merencanakannya. Anda cukup menikmati wkwk (begaya banget) tapi saya tetep membuka masukan dan semua saran kok.

Terimakasih sudah mau bertanya Elangs.


End file.
